A number of insecticides have hitherto been developed and used for the purposes of increasing production of foodstuffs, securing foodstuffs, and preventing infectious diseases mediated by insects. It is a well-known fact that these insecticides have been of wide application for agricultural and horticultural use or for the prevention of infectious diseases, and remarkable results have been accomplished.
On the other hand, however, resistance of insects to the conventional insecticides which leads to reduction of insecticidal activity has been developed, giving rise to a world-wide problem, and there has been therefore a keen demand to discover a novel insecticide.
In more detail, insects having resistance to chemicals, such as chlorinated organic compounds, organophosphorus compounds, carbamate compounds, pyrethroid compounds, and skin-formation inhibitory agents, have come forth, and these resistant insects hard to control tend to increase. It is thus assumed that the problem will be more complicated from now on, making control more difficult.
Accordingly, insecticides to be developed hereinafter are required to have no cross resistance with the above-described conventional insecticides and, as a matter of course, exhibit strong insecticidal activity against noxious insects which have not yet developed resistance. To this effect, it is essential to develop an insecticide having an entirely new chemical structure.